


Laatikostossa on veitsi

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Does Get a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: Useimpina öinä Crowley nukkui ilman häiriötekijöitä.Tämä ei ollut yksi niistä öistä.Käännös
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Knife in the Drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677303) by [biscuits_and_whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuits_and_whiskey/pseuds/biscuits_and_whiskey). 



Useimpina öinä Crowley nukkui ilman häiriötekijöitä.

Useimpina öinä hänen selkänsä osuisi patjaan ja parin minuutin kuluessa hän olisi unessa.

Useimpina öinä, Aziraphale hänen rinnallaan, uni oli ihanaa ja uudistavaa.

Tämä ei ollut yksi niistä öistä.

Hän ei ollut varma, miksi hän heräsi.

Hän ainoastaan tiesi, että yhtäkkiä hän oli hereillä.

Ei painajaisia tai unia syynä, vain hereillä.

Hän vilkaisi ympäri pimentynyttä huonetta, hänen pimentynyttä huonettaan, sitä mikä oli hänen kämpässään.

Oli ensimmäinen kerta kuukausiin, kun hän nukkui täällä, toteuttaakseen hänen enkelinsä, hänelle tuntemattomista syistä tekemän, toiveen.

Siitä muistuikin, hänen silmiensä tottuessa pimeään, hän tajusi, ettei hän enää ollut Ariraphaelia kasvotusten.

Hän kierähti ympäri ja, aika hurmaavasti, näki enkelin unelevan rauhallisesti.

Hän hymyili hellästi.

_”On tainnut tulla lämmin.”_

Hän kurottui ja katsahti LED kelloon hänen yöpöydällään. 1:32.

Hän huokaisi ja tasoitti itsensä tyynyään vasten.

Uni oli oikukasta, eikä täällä ollut sille poikkeusta.

Hänen katseensa, kuten aina, palasi Aziraphaeliin.

Hän seurasi tämän rinnan nousevan ja laskevan, kehon liikkuvan peiton alla.

Se näytti ihanan mukavalta.

 _”Hän kai vain kolauttaa minua kyynärpäällään, jos lämpenee taas.”_ Hän pohti hivuttautuessaan lähemmäs. _”Sen arvoista; nyt voisi palata nukkumaan”._

Hänen sormensa lähestyivät Aziraphaelin käsivartta.

_Parempi, jos ei._

Crowley jähmettyi.

_”Kuka sanoi sen?”_

Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan ja tarkkaili huonetta.

Taivaan tai Helvetin kostamaan paluun mahdollisuus oli ollut olemassa heidän teloituksiensa viimeminuutin tempun jälkeen.

Hän tiesi, että niin voisi tapahtua. Ei, hän tiesi, että _niin tapahtuisi_ , oli vain kyse siitä, milloin.

Ajatus siitä, että heidän kimppuunsa hyökättäisiin nukkuessa, oli karulla tavalla järkeenkäypä: olivathan he, hänen tietääkseen, ainoat enkelit ja demonit, jotka nukkuivat.

Mutta hän näki, ja haistoi, vain heidät itsensä.

Crowley pysähtyi viivytellen.

Sitten hän otti syvän henkäyksen.

Hitaasti, hän palasi makaamaan, takaisin Aziraphaelin lähelle.

 _”Eli vain mielikuvitukseni.”_ Crowley ajatteli. _”Joka ei tietenkään hiljene, kun haluan nukkua. Asiat eivät ikinä toimi niin mukavasti.”_

Hän palasi äskettäiseen hivuttautumiseen kohti enkeliään, kohti rakastaan, joka yhä nukkui häiriintymättä, täysin aavistamatta mahdollisuutta, joka oli aiheuttanut Crowleyn paniikin.

Hän hivutti kätensä tämän ympärille.

_Sinä et oli hyväksi hänelle._

Crowleyn silmät lennähtivät taas selälleen.

Hän tarkkaili huonetta taas.

Mutta yhä, siellä ei ollut ketään.

Hän rypisti otsaansa.

 _”Okei, mitä peliä sinä pelaat?”_ Hän lähetti mielessään viestin. _”Hastur? Oletko se sinä? Surullinen pikku hämäys, jos se olet sinä, eikä edes hyvä. Entäs jos painut kuuseen ja annat meidän nukkua? Vai pitäisikö meidän muistuttaa, ettet pysty edes yrittää satuttaa meitä?”_

Mutta vastausta ei kuulunut.

Ei vastausta, ainakaan, kunnes hän palasi taas makaamaan.

_Demoni parinaan enkeli, ketä yrität huijata? Kuvitteletko tosissaan, että sinulla on edes hiukkastakaan tarjota? Edes rahtua jotain, mikä tekisi sinut enkelin rakkauden arvoiseksi?_

Crowley pysähtyi.

Ääni kuulosti yhtäkkiä aivan liian tutulta.

Ei, ei tarvinnut huolestua _toisen_ demonin läsnäolosta.

Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni.

 _”Voi taivas, painu kuuseen. Minun ei tarvitse kuunnella sinua,_ tiedän _nyt sinun olevan täynnä sitä itseään. Säästä kiva pikku puheesi, häivy kiusaamaan jotakuta toista demonia. Aziraphale tietää minun rakastavan häntä. Hän rakastaa minua, ja on kertonut niin. Häivy._

Ääni hiljeni.

Crowley kuitenkin jäi odottamaan.

Hän odotti tiuskaisua tai vastausta.

Muttei mitään.

Joten, hitaasti, hän palasi kiehnäämään Aziraphaelia, ja antoi silmiensä sulkeutua.

_Demonit eivät kykene rakkauteen._ Sinä _et voi rakastaa häntä. Osa luontoasi_.

Crowley heräsi taas.

 _Etkä luule Aziraphaelin tietävän sen myös? Hän vain ruokkii harhaluulojasi, hän_ tietää _mitä olet, ja kun hän kyllästyy sinuun, hän lähtee. Aivan kuten jätit_ Hänet.

Crowley säpsähti iskusta vyön alle.

_”E-en minä jättänyt Häntä, Hän… Nyt ei ole kyse siitä. Minua ei kiinnosta, mitä ajattelet. Sitä paitsi, on tuntenut minut kuusi tuhatta vuotta. Aika pitkä vitsi, eikö?”_

_Kärsivällisyys on hyve, demoni. Ja eivätkö enkelit olekin pyhimpien hyveiden ruummiillistumia?_

Crowley jähmettyi purren huultaan.

Ja kirosi itseään tajutessaan, ettei hän voinut väittää vastaan.

_Jos joku voisi viihdyttää jotain niin saastaista kuin sinä, niin enkeli._

_”Muttei ole syytä siihen. Miksi? Miksi hän teeskentelisi niin kauan, jos hän siis teeskentelisi, mitä hän ei tee?”_

_Miksei? Sinä olet demoni, langennut. Koko olemassaolosi on muistuttamassa kaikesta mistä luovuit, kaikesta minkä_ heitit _menemään, ja minkä takia? Eikä Hänen rakkautensa ollut tarpeeksi?_

Toinen istu vyön alle, pakottaen kyyneleet hänen silmiinsä.

 _”Oli… Kuule, mi-minä en… Minä vain_ kysyin kysymyksiä –”

 _Ja katso minne se sinut toi. Mutaakin alemmaksi, demoniksi. Ikuisesti ulkopuolinen, ikuisesti_ vihattu. _Ja kuitenkin yrität nukkua enkelin kanssa, väität_ rakastavasi _yhtä? Mitä ihmettä yrität tehdä,_ demoni? _Haluat repiä yhden Hänen rakkaista lapsistaan mukanasi alas?_

Ulvahduksen tapainen parahdus pääsi hänen huuliensa ohi.

Hän tukahdutti sen nopealla käden liikkeellä suunsa eteen.

Hän puisteli päätään vimmaisesti.

Hän tarvitsi apua; hän tarvitsi _toverin._

Jonkun taistelemaan hänen päässään olevan _jonkun_ vastaan.

Hän tarvitsi Aziraphaelin.

Hän alkoi ulottautua tätä kohti.

_ÄLÄ. Etkö näe mitä olet tekemässä?? Haluatko tahrata häntä vielä tähänastista enemmän?_

Crowleyn käsi palasi häveten, kuin kuumalta liedeltä.

_Katso häntä. Katso kuinka rauhassa hän on, katso miten helppo hänen on olla. Muistat sen, eikö? Kun olit Hänen läheisyydessään?_

Hänen katseensa pehmeni hetkeksi.

_Voisitko todella aiheuttaa hänen lankeamisensa? Antaa hänen iskeytyä rikin syövereihin? Antaa hänen palaa sisältäpäin ulos, tuhkata Hänen armonsa, tuomita hänet samoihin syvyyksiin kuin sinut? Samoihin kuin Hastur ja Dagon?_

Hänen pupillinsa kaventuivat.

Hän pudisti päätään.

 _Miksi sitten makaat vielä hänen seurassaan? Lähde. Säästä hänet kamalalta kohtalolta. Säästä hänet_ sinulta.

Hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

Siihen, Crowley ei ollut varma kykenevänsä.

Tarve lähteä oli kova: hän ei _ikinä_ aikonut antaa enkelinsä langeta.

Muistot hänen lankeemuksestansa olivat kuudenkin tuhannen vuoden jälkeen kivuliaat.

Mutta silti, sängystä lähteminen tuntui aivan yhtä vaikealta.

Täällä oli turvallista.

Täällä oli hänen kirkas kohtansa, kaiken muun joukossa.

Joten, hän riitti.

Hän pyörähti taas ympäri, poispäin Aziraphaelista, ja kietoutui tiukaksi palloksi.

_Säälittävää. Et selvästikään välitä hänestä niinkään paljoa._

_”Ole hiljaa! Sinä valehtelet, tiedän, että valehtelet! Hän rakastaa minua, Aziraphale rakastaa minua. Ja minä rakastan häntä, ja minä sanon sen niin monta kertaa kuin täytyy jotta OLET HILJAA.”_

Hän kiskaisi, veti hiuksistaan, kuin olisi voinut vetää äänen päästään.

Kyseisen äänen paino muuttui hiljaisemmaksi.

_Siinä tapauksessa, miksi vielä kuuntelet? Joko olet samaa mieltä tai tiedät, että olen oikeassa._

Tappelu alkoi ehtyä.

Väsymys nousi, muttei sen kaltainen, joka soi hänelle unen.

Hän niiskaisi ja pidätteli toisen nyyhkäisyn.

_Tiedät, että olemassaolosi on vitsaus, ei vain Aziraphaelille, mutta kaikille. Miksi jatkaa? Kuvitteletko todellakin Hänen armahtavansa sinut? Siksikö takerrut enkeliin? Jostain heikosta toivosta, että Hän rakastaisi sinua taas?_

Hän puisteli päätään ja surullisesti hyräillen.

_”Ei siksi…”_

Hän tiesi, ettei niin kävisi.

Crowley taistelut itkua vastaan heikkenivät.

_Tiedät olevasi toivoton tapaus. Miksi yrittääkään? Mikään mitä teet ei voi muuttaa sitä, että olet demoni. Paha, ilkeä, julma, iljettävä. Korruption fyysinen muoto. Enkelisi vastakohta, jonka lähellä olo naulaa hänen kohtalonsa. Tiedät tämän._

Crowley puri nyrkkiään kyynelteen pudoten hänen tyynyllensä.

_Näin ei ole oltava. Tiedät, että on jotain mitä voit tehdä. Voit pelastaa hänet. Voit tehdä edes yhden asian oikein koko hiton elämässäsi._

Crowleyn kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan.

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

Hänen verensä seisahtui.

Vaistomaisesti hänen katseensa lennähti yöpöytään.

Kyllä, se oli totta.

Vuosituhansien varrella kerättyjen henkilökohtaisen omaisuutensa joukossa oli veitsi.

Se oli kaunis, damaskiteräksestä isketty.

Lahja eräältä hänen ihmisystäviltään vuosisatoja sitten, symboli heidän ystävyydestään.

Se oli ainakin sen tarkoitus.

Hän näki sen vain pahimpina hetkinään.

Häpeä oli, että niitä oli viime aikoina ollut monia.

Mutta ääni ehdotti jotain muuta.

Jotain paljon lopullisempaa.

_”Ei… ei, en. Et voi pakottaa minua. Sitä minä- En halua sitä enää. En aio sinun-”_

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Testinä vaan, jos tällä kertaa teet sen kunnolla._

_Pelkuri._

_Käärme._

_Pidä sitä kaulallasi, katsotaan mitä tapahtuu._

_Ehkä olet vihdoinkin rohkea._

_”EI! Minä- en tee sitä. En tahdo sitä. Pyydän, lopeta!”_ Hän huusi sisäisesti.

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_”TURPA KIINNI, TURPA KIINNI, TURPA KIINNI”_

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_LAATIKOSTOSSA ON VEITSI._

_”LOPETA, PYYDÄN”_

_LAATIKOSTOSSA ON VEITSI._

_LAATIKOSTOSSA ON VEITSI._

_MIKÄ ON ESTÄMÄSSÄ SINUA, TEE SE._

_JOS TEET SEN TÄLLÄ KERTAA KUNNOLLA, PELKURI._

_ETKÖ HALUA PELASTAA HÄNET._

_JOS VÄLITÄT HÄNESTÄ, SINÄ TEET SEN._

”Py- pyydän, en pysty…”

Kaikki huoli tai syyllisyys Aziraphaelin herättämisestä, tai edes tämän läsnäolon tietoisuus, oli hävinnyt.

Crowley ravisi, tärisi ja itki käsiinsä hänen kämmentensä yrittäen hillitä kyynelten virtausta.

Se oli meluisaa, hyvin meluisaa.

Eikä hän voinut saada sitä loppumaan.

Osa hänestä halusi vain tehdä sen, jotta se loppuisi.

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._

_Laatikostossa on veitsi._


	2. Chapter 2

Hän heräsi ensimmäiseen, vapisevaan uikutukseen.

Aluksi hän ei ollut varma. Herätessään hän pohti kuulleensa omiaan, yhä viipyvä muisto painajaisesta, jota hän ei ollut ehkä nähnytkään.

Niin sen oli oltava; hän ei ollut, luojan kiitos, kuullut tätä ääntä muutamaa kertaa enempää kuudessa tuhannessa vuodessa.

Eikä tämä ollut kuin muut kerrat: he olivat turvassa, mukavasti peittojen alla, kietoutuneena toisiinsa.

Mutta, kuunnellessaan uudelleen, hän tajusi, ettei kuullut omiaan.

Todellakin, hän kuuli Crowleyn i _tkevän_.

Äänestä Aziraphale tunsi hänen demoninsa vapisevan, hienoisesti mutta kituuttavan kovaa.

”Crowley?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

Hän kierähti ympäri.

Demonin näkeminen oli paljon pahempaa kuin vain kuuleminen.

Crowleyn, Aziraphalen mielestä, pystyi lyhyesti kuvaamaan muutamilla seikoilla: tyylikäs, useimmiten hyvin itsensä kantava (lukuunottaen maailmanlopun aikaan), ja varsinkin kauniin ja fantastisen vahva.

Hänen näkemisensä vapisevana sotkuna, itseensä kietoutuneena, hiukset juuri näkyvissä niihin tarrautuneiden sormien välistä, ei ollut kuin sydäntäsärkevää.

Tarvittiin kaikki mitä Aziraphaelista lähti estämään häntä itseänsäkin itkemästä.

”Crowley?”, hän toisti.

Varoten, hellästi, hän laski kätensä demonin hartialle.

Hän toivoi, ehkä, ollakseen lohduksi olemalla läsnä.

Mutta, huolestuttavasti, reaktio vaikutti täysin päinvastaiselta.

Hänen rakas demoninsa, niin läheinen ja loppumattoman hellä, _perääntyi._

Kuin pakeneva eläin, tämä perääntyi äkisti, löi päänsä sängynpäätyyn painaessaan ruumiinsa syvälle puuhun.

Hänen katseensa oli kyyn keltainen, ei häivähdystäkään valkoisesta.

Yhä hän vapisi.

Aziraphale nielaisi surunsa.

”Crowley, rakas…” Hän sanoi hellästi, varoen.

Hän ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan lähemmäs.

Hän piti kättään vielä ylhäällä. Kutsuna Crowleylle, jonka vain tämä saattoi ottaa vastaan omilla ehdoillaan.

Mutta, ymmärtäväisesti, hän pysyi paikallaan.

Aziraphale katsoi häntä, selvittääkseen jotain tästä kummallisesta, hämmentävästä ja huolestuttavasti käytöksestä.

Kaikki hänen asennostaan hampaisiin, venyneisiin torahampaisiin, huusi kauhua ja vakavaa viestiä pysyä kaukana.

Mutta s _ilmät_.

No, ne anelivat täysin vastakkaista.

”Rakas poika”, Aziraphale aloitti nojautuessaan lähemmäs. ”Mikä on vialla?”

Hänen liikkeestään Crowley vetäytyi vieläkin kauemmas.

Hän pakotti hampaansa kirskumaan, melkein murinaan, mutta huonoin tuloksin.

” _Pysyhhh kaukana_ ”, hän sihisi.

Suoranainen isku sydämeen.

Aziraphale ei pystynyt peittämään kasvoiltaan tuntuvaa kivun välähdystä.

”Crowley, teinkö… Teinkö minä jotain?” Hän ehdotti, vaikka hänestä tuntuu osuneensa harhaan. ”Pyydän, rakas, olen pahoillani jos-”

”EI!” Crowley näpäytti. ”Ei vaan, ääh... _pysy kaukana_!”

”Minä... En aio! Crowley, pyydän, puhu minulle.” Aziraphale sanoi tiukasti.

Hän pehmensi.

”Crowley, haluan auttaa sinua. _Rakastan_ sinua.”

Tuskainen ilme välähti Crowley kasvoilla, sekoittuneena eripariseen, hysteeriseen virneeseen.

”Sinä, ssssinä _typerä_ enkeli! E-et sinä… Olen demoni! _Demoni_! Täyttä pahuutta, ja… Onko sinulla _kuolintoive_? Hä? Haluatko _langeta_?” Hän tyrskähti.

Aziraphale ei kyennyt kuin kuunnella kauhuissaan.

”Koska se… se on mitä tulee… sinä vittu tiedät sen, ja silti…” Hänen virneensä ja jatkuva nauru taukosi.

Tuskainen ilme palasi.

Hän tyrskähti taas.

”Etkö sinä _ymmärrä_? Si-sinun… Minun… Sinun pitää lähteä, ’ziraphale! Tiedätkö… _tiedätkö_ … En anna niin tapahtua! P _yydän_ …

Hänen torahampaansa upposivat hänen alahuuleensa.

Pelko hänen silmissään oli ilmeistä.

Aziraphale ei kyennyt peittämään hämmennystään.

”Kultani, mistä ihmeestä sinä puhut?”

”Lopeta!” Crowley huudahti. ”En ole hyvä. Voisin satuttaa… sinä voisit… Kiltti…”

Aziraphale seurasi, kun Crowley lamaantui taas kyyneleiseksi pelosta.

”Crowley, et sinä satuta minua.” Hän sanoi rauhallisesti.

”Et sinä tiedä sitä!”

”Kyllä minä tiedän. Crowley, pyydän.” Hän lausui pehmeästi. ”Tiedän sinun olevan peloissasi. En voi sanoa tietäväni miksi, mutta voin tuntea sen sinusta.”

Crowley värisi kuin lehti myrskytuulessa.

”Kulta”, Aziraphale yritti kevyesti. ”Voisitko yrittää hengitellä? Jos kykenet, ja jos haluat, voisit kertoa minulle, kuinka voin auttaa. Haluan auttaa, Crowley. Jos voin.”

Crowleyn ilme oli jotain kaiken ja ei-minkään väliltä.

_Lähde pois ei älä vain lähde pysy oi enkeli olen kunnossa EN ole kunnossa anna minun kuolla älä anna minun kuolla olen peloissani olen vihainen lopeta älä jätä minua_

Hänen silmänsä kiilsivät.

Aziraphale odotti maltillisesti.

Crowley nielaisi tyhjää.

”Ve-veitsi.” Hän sai vihdoinkin sanottua.

Aziraphale räpäytti silmiään.

Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.

”Veitsi?” hän toisti.

Crowley nielaisi raskaasti.

”Veitsi… Laatikosto…” Hän sanoi vavisten, viitaten yöpöytää.

Hän takelteli, epäröiden.

”Vie se pois. Sinun _täytyy_. Enkeli kiltti. Minä en voi… Minä en…

Aziraphaelin silmät etsivät yhteyttä.

Hän ymmärsi, että oli veitsi.

Hän ymmärsi, että sen säilytyspaikka oli Crowleyn yöpöydässä.

Mutta mitä hän ei ollut sisäistänyt, oli _miksi_ , tai miksi Crowley oli niin hätääntynyt.

Hänen vatsassaan vääntyi.

Ymmärrys iski häneen, kovaa.

Vaati kaiken, mitä Aziraphalista lähti, nyökkäämään rauhallisesti.

Hitaasti, hän kulki sängyn poikki.

Selkänsä takana, hän avasi laatikoston ja veti veitsen esille.

Crowley seurasi sitä, kuin kojoottia seurataan.

Aziraphale asetti sen tarkoin taskuunsa.

”Palaan aivan pian.” Aziraphale vakuutti.

Crowley puolestaan pysyi sängyssä, jalat tiukasti rintaansa vasten painettuina.

Aziraphale puolestaan toteutti melkein järjettömän ristiretken, tehtävänään hävittää tai piilottaa _kaikki_ terävä, kaikki missä on piikki tai terä, sahalaitainen tai minkäänlainen.

Edes haarukat eivät säästyneet.

Palatessaan, kasvot hieman punoittaen, hän korjasi pyjamansa kauluksen.

”Laitoin veitsen pois. _Kaikki_ veitset. Ja, no, minkä tahansa terävän. Ehkä hieman ylilyönti, mutta nyt sinulla ei ole aterimia riesana.” Hän sanoi istuessaan taas. ”Ei kuitenkaan huolta, ne ovat minulla. Turvassa omassa enkelintodellisuudessa, tavallaan.”

Crowleyn katse, peittoihin kääntynyt, ei noussut.

Hän murahti, jotain ärsyyntyneen ja kiitollisen välistä.

Aziraphale odotti, kädet sylissään leväten.

Väsymys kolotti hänen takaraivossaan; hän ei antaisi sen viedä itseään.

Ei nyt kun Crowley selvästikin tarvitsi häntä.

Hän ei ollut ajatellut, että tilanne oli äitynyt näin _pahaksi_.

Hän oli tietenkin pannut merkille Crowleyn viimeaikaisen levottomuuden ja ärsyyntymisen.

Ei sillä, ettei Crowley aina ollut ärsyyntynyt, Aziraphale tiesi, ettei se ollut totta, mutta viime aikoina tämä oli ollut suorastaan tyytymätön.

Heidän tapaamisensa olivat joskus loppuneet lyhyeen demonin palatessa kämppäänsä tekemään, kuka tietää mitä.

Hän olisi voinut olettaa tiettyjä asioita. Muutokset, jotka tulivat perutun Maailmanlopun kanssa, olivat hyviä, mutta silti muutoksia. Hän toki tiesi, että myös hyvät muutokset voivat olla stressaavia, ja hän oli pohtinut, miten he kummatkin pärjäisivät.

Tämä ei ollut vastaus, jonka hän oli ajatellut tulevan.

Hän pohti hiljaisuuden jatkuessa seuraavaa siirtoaan.

Hän hieroi käsiään toisiaan vasten, leikki pyjaman yläosan napeilla.

Hän oli ehkä enkeli, mutta ei hänellä silti kaikkia vastauksia ollut.

Sitä paitsi, Aziraphale ei ollut ikinä hyvä _tässä_.

Oman elämänsä riistäminen kuului käsitteisiin, joita hän ei ikinä kykenisi ymmärtämään.

Hän oli nähnyt sitä, tietenkin, vuosituhannen aikana.

Hän oli lyönyt kiilan heidän väliinsä sinä kohtalokkaana päivänä 1800-luvulla, osittain juuri koska pelkkä ajatus kauhistutti häntä.

Ei, hän ei ikinä kykenisi ymmärtämään _miksi_ , hän tiesi vain tunteensa konseptia kohtaan, _varsinkin_ kun Crowley liittyi asiaan.

Hänen kyseisen aiheen tunteidensa takia hän oli iloinen, että myytti siitä, että enkeleiden kyyneleet aiheuttivat tulvia, oli juuri sitä: myytti.

Joten hiljaisuus sai venyä hetken.

” _Annan hänen viedä keskustelun.”_ Hän lopulta päätti. ” _Paras, jos kuuntelen. Hän tarvitsee minua, ja no, parempi, että hän kertoo, kuin että oletan mitään_.”

Joten, hän odotti Crowleyn sanovan jotain, mitään.

Lopulta, Crowley teki juuri niin.

”Tämä ei ole ta-tavallinen juttu…” Hän mutisi. ”… Luulin päässeeni yli. Se vain palasi mieleen, niin kuin… niin kuin… mikä nyt palaakaan mielen.”

Aziraphale nyökkäsi.

Crowley puri huultaan ja vetäisi irtonaisesta langasta.

”O-oikeasti, ei iso juttu, enkeli. Ei mikään, ööh, lauantai-illan juttu. Älä vaivaa tällä päätäsi, ei, ei hetkeäkään.” Hän jatkoi. ”Ollut villi vuosisata, joten tiedäthän, ei syytä huolestua minusta. Oikeasti. En ole heikko kuin, mikä se on, valkoinen kukka, päivänkakkara. Just se, päivänkakkara. Olen kunnossa.”

Crowley uskaltautui katsomaan ylös, jossa katse kohtasi Aziraphalen silmät.

Hän olisi taittunut kaksin kerroin, jos olisi kyennyt, musertua tämän katseesta.

”Asia on niin, Crowley, että vaikka käsket olla huolestumatta, minä _olen_ huolestunut.” Aziraphale sanoi pehmeästi.

Crowley värähti.

Aziraphale ojensi kätensä tilaan heidän välissään.

”Mikset kertonut minulle? En ikinä-” Hän aloitti.

”Ääh, älä ota sitä henkilökohtaisesti, enkeli, mutta olen, ööh, käsitellyt tätä jo hetken. Ennen meidän, tiedäthän, _sopimusta_.” Crowley sanoi kädenheilautuksen kera.

Aziraphalen kasvot kalpenivat.

”Niin… Niin kauan. _Vuosituhannen_ , sinä-” Hän purskahti.

”Ngk, ei, tuokin on huolestumista! Ei sinun oikeasti tarvitse… Olen _kunnossa_ , enkeli. Oikeasti, se oli vain yksi pikku, kummallinen juttu. Olen jo yli siitä, ei tule toistumaan.”

Hän pakotti itsensä virnistämään.

”Voitaisiin vaan halia. Uudelleen. Joo?”

Enkelin käsi ylitti tyhjän tilan.

Se pysähtyi hyvin hiljaa, mutta olisi silti voinut vaikka rikkoa patjan.

Crowleyn virne haihtui ja vastahakoisesti hänen silmänsä tapasivat taas hänen enkelinsä silmät.

Ja voi ei, ei, tämä ei ollut hyvä.

Enkeli näytti jäykältä, sanoinkuvaamattoman panikoivalta.

Kuin mikä hetki hyvänsä Crowley voisi liukua pois, läpi hänen sormiensa, kuin hiekka.

”Crowley kiltti.” Aziraphale melkein aneli. ”Älä sano voivasi hyvin, koska, rakas, _tiedän_ ettet ole sitä. Ja tämä? Se ei ole hyvä.”

Kyyneleet polttelivat Aziraphalen silmiä; Crowley pystyi tuntemaan äänen nuhtelevan häntä ja hän pieneni.

”Crowley… Minä _rakastan_ sinua. Rakastan sinua niin kovin paljon. Sinä… Etkö sinä… Jos olisit poissa, kuvitteletko todellakin, että minä voisin paremmin?”

Crowley tuhahti.

”No siis, vähemmän maksettavaa Ritzissä-”

” _Crowley_.”

Hän vakavoitui.

”Sinun pitää olla vakavissasi. Oikeasti.”

Crowley nypläsi housujaan epämukavana.

”… Et voi sanoa, ettet ikinä ajatellut niin, ethän?”

Hän katsoi Aziraphaleen, joka seurasi häntä maltillisesti.

”Sinä ja minä. Sinä… _veljeilet_ -”

Aziraphale huokaisi.

”-demonin kanssa. Olet enkeli.”

”Olen tietoinen siitä. Eikä se huoleta minua.”

”Miksi et murehdi siitä?” Crowley heitti raivokkaasti. ”Demonit olivat alun perin kuin sinä, ja kuten tiedät, me _lankesimme_. Sinä voisit langeta. Tiedätkö mitä se tarkoittaisi, Enkeli!?!”

Keltainen varjosti jälleen hänen silmiään. Viiltävät pupillit kaventuivat edelleen hänen tuijottaessaan, villisti, hänen enkeliinsä.

”Sinä _uppoat, syöksyt_ rikkijärveen. Sinä _palat_ , Enkeli. Joka ikinen pala sinusta, _kaikki_ hyvä, vain, puff, poissa. Hänen rakkautensa, oma _kykysi_ siihen… Vain… Vain poissa.”

Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen kasvojaan.

”Ja sitten vaan keräät palasiasi. Ikuisesti.”

Hän puri hampaitaan yhteen.

”Niin sinulle voisi tapahtua, Aziraphale. Se voisi tapahtua sinulle, jos lankeat, ja me lankesimme syntiemme takia, ja olemalla minun kanssani-”

”Minä en lankea olemalla sinun kanssasi, Crowley.”

”Me emme voi vaikuttaa siihen, Enkeli! Minä en voi vaikuttaa siihen-”

”Crowley, _lopeta_.”

Aziraphale oli yhtäkkiä erittäin lähellä.

Hänen kätensä tarrasivat toisen kasvoihin.

Se tuntui niin hyvältä, että Crowley melkein unohti.

Melkein.

”Kuuntele minua, Crowley.” Aziraphale sanoi tasaisesti. ”Olemalla sinun ystäväsi, tai _enemmän_ , ei vie minua lankeemukseen. Sinun _rakastamisesi_ ei saa minua lankeamaan. Jos se saisi, olisin langennut jo pitkän aikaa sitten.”

Hänen peukalonsa pyyhki Crowleyn kyyneleitä pois.

”Urhea rakkaani, tiedän, että yrität suojella minua, mutta jos kuvittelet, että olisin paremmin ilman sinua… no, pelkäänpä pahoin, että olet erehtynyt.”

Crowleyn silmät kostuivat, vääntyneinä ylöspäin.

”Mu… Mutta _et sinä tiedä_ … Enkeli, tämä on vielä uutta. Ja minä olen _demoni_ -”

”Sillä ei ole väliä. Rakastan sinua.”

”Mutten minä voi-”

”Kyllä voit. Minä tiedän, usko pois. Jokainen pikku asia, jonka teet, kertoo minulle niin.”

”Olen demoni…”

”Sillä ei ole vaikutusta asiaan. Eikä ikinä tule olemaan.”

”Olen paha, _arvoton_ , miten kykenisit-” Crowley vastasi tuskaisesti, itku vaihtuen uikutukseen, kun hän hajosi taas kerran palasiksi.

Aziraphale piteli häntä, kenties ainoa asia pitelemässä häntä kasassa, ja tunsi, kuinka jokainen ulvahdus iski hänen sydämeensä.

Miten hänen rakkaansa, viisas, juonikas demoninsa kykeni puhumaan niin kauheita asioita itsestään?

Miten tämä pystyi uskomaan niihin?

Ennen kaikkea, miten _hän_ , enkeli, ei ikinä huomannut?

Tuhansia vuosia… Eikä hän ikinä tajunnut, ettei kaikki ollut kohdillaan?

Eikö _enkelin_ pitäisi olla tarpeeksi tarkkaavainen, tarpeeksi perillä asioista, aistiakseen niin syvän tuskan?

Eikö hänen olisi pitänyt _tehdä jotain_?

Eikö _hänen_ -

Aziraphale puisti ajatukset päästään; ne eivät auttaisi juuri nyt yhtään mitään.

”Crowley, rakas poika, kuuntele minua.”

Hän käänsi Crowleyn leukaa ylös.

Jos hän olisi kyennyt tekemään jotain, ettei enää ikinä näkisi rakastaan näin tuskaisena, silmät punaisina ja kasvot märät kyyneleistä, hän olisi tehnyt niin silmänräpäyksessä.

”Sinä _et_ ole paha. Sinä _et_ ole arvoton. Sinä et ole ilkeä, eikä missään nimessä itsesi tappaminen, edes ruumiista irtaantuminen, tekisi kenellekään yhtään hyvää.”

Aziraphalen omat kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan, kun hän katsahti demoniinsa.

”Voi, nerokas Crowleyni, olet niin kovin ihmeellinen. Kaunis, loistava. Olet ihana viettää aikaa kanssa; en vaihtaisi sitä vaikka koko maailmaan.”

Crowley hikkasi itkuisesti.

Aziraphale pystyi nähdä vastahakoisuuden, kielteisyyden palavan tämän silmissä, ja jatkoi.

”Tiedän sinun rakastavan minua. Tiedän sen, kun tuot meille viiniä jaettavaksi. Tiedän, kun hymyilet, kun juttelemme. Tiedän sen, kun, no, jopa kun _riitelemme_.” Hän hymähti. ”Ja tiedän sen jopa nyt täällä, kun väität ettet kykene rakastamaan.”

”Ja Crowley, rakkain ystävä, tunnen itseni siunatuksi, kun saan kutsua sinua ystäväkseni. Kun minulla on joku, joka rakastaa minua niin kovin, ja jota rakastan takaisin niin paljon.”

Crowley tukehtui uuteen ulvahdukseen, joka kehittyi anelevaksi itkuksi.

Aziraphalen sanat olivat, kuin lämmin veitsi läpi voin; ne leikkasivat hänen lävitseen suoraan sieluun, ja hän tahtoi, oi miten hän tahtoi ne. Hän halusi luottaa häneen, hänen rakkaaseen enkeliinsä.

Mutta, silti, niihin oli vaikea uskoa.

Ja mitä se kertoi hänestä?

”E… E-e…” Crowley yritti kieltää.

”Tule tänne.”

Aziraphale veti hänet lähelleen, hänen pitelemäksensä.

Toinen käsi liukui hänen hiuksiensa läpi, toinen puristi hänen ristiselkäänsä.

Ja hitaasti hän tuuditti tätä.

Hän piteli tätä tuntien Crowleyn kyyneleiden valuvan, kuulen tuskaiset itkut ja pehmeät valitukset, läpi tärisevien parahdusten ja yskäisyjen.

Läpi jokaisen kyyneleen.

”Rakas, rohkea Crowleyni, olet toistellut tätä vastaan _niin kauan_.” Hän sanoi pehmeästi. ”En voi kuvitella miten… Miten raskasta sen on täytynyt olla. Kantaa taakka _yksin_.”

Hän tunsi, vihdoin, Crowleyn käsien takertuen halaukseen.

”Haluan… haluan _uskoa_ … enkeli, olen pahoillani...”

”Minä voin uskoa meidän kummankin puolesta. Toistaiseksi. Kunnes olet valmis.”

Crowley niiskaisi ja käpertyi Aziraphalen käsiin.

”Mutta, Crowley, voitko luvata yhden asian?”

Ilman viivettä, tämä vastasi, hijaisella äänellä:

”Mitä vain sinulle, enkeli.”

Ja oi, hänen sydämensä, valmiiksi herkkänä, kipuili yhä enemmän.

Se kärsi, kun Aziraphale hengitti syvään, tunsi jokaisen hippusen rakkaudesta, siitä rakkaudesta, jonka _olemassaoloon hän ei uskonut_ , säteilevän Crowleystä.

Voi, miten tämä kykeni mitenkään uskomaan, ettei kyennyt rakastamaan?

”Lupaa minulle, rakas, ettet tee mitään vakavaa.” Aziraphale hengähti ulos, hänen omat silmänsä kiiltäen. ”Ei ainakaan ennen aamua. Pysy luonani.”

Hän nielaisi, kun Crowleyn vastaus viipyili.

”Pyydän, Crowley…”

Hän tunsi tämän nyökkäävän.

”Mi-minä yritän.” Hän sanoi. ”Ainakin yritän, sinun vuoksesi.”

Aziraphale huokaisi helpottuneena. Se oli ainakin alku.

”Kiitos.” Hän sanoi pehmeästi.

Hän alkoi irrottautua halauksesta, mutta Crowleyn käsivarret tarrasivat häneen äkisti.

”Ei, ei vielä.” Tämä aloitti jännittyneesti, melkein pahoitellen. ”…Ei vielä.”

Ehkä tämäkin oli huolissaan, että liukuisi pois.

”Tietenkin.” Aziraphale sanoi, ja halasi häntä uudelleen.

He istuivat hetken, kietoutuneena toisiinsa, ilman sanoja, mutta tehden kaikkensa pidelläkseen toista pystyssä.

Kunnes, lopulta, uni vaati veronsa.

He valahtivat sängylle, yhä toisissaan kiinni, rauhassa.

Huominen olisi toinen haaste, mutta se sai odottaa vielä hetken.


End file.
